Track logs are used in a navigation device to provide an indication of where the device has been. One description of a track log is a series of geographical points (e.g., longitudinal and latitudinal points) assembled to represent previously traversed routes of the device. Track logs can be visualized as a trail of electronic bread crumbs, where each bread crumb is a track point (e.g., longitudinal and latitudinal coordinate) that identifies the position of the device, the calendar date that the device was at the position, and the time of day that the device was at the position.
One type of navigation device in which track logs have been used is a device with Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities. For a device with GPS capabilities, one description of a track log is one in which tracked geographical points for the device are recorded after the unit initially obtains a satellite signal, or is instructed to record.
An active track log is one that is currently being recorded by the device. It is known to extract an end portion of an active track log by presenting a user with a menu that shows recent times at different points within the track logs, and then saving the range of track points between the time the user selects and the most recently recorded track point in the active track log. Known track points include position information (such as latitude and longitude information), a timestamp (calendar date and time of day), and elevation.
Conventional track log extraction techniques provide a user with only a limited number of track points that may be subsequently selected by the user or presented to the user via a display of the navigation device. Moreover, selection is achieved via a table presented on the display having the timestamp, where only a limited number of track points are available for selection. Furthermore, once a track point is selected by a user, few if any useful operations can be performed on the selected track point. As a result, track log features are limited and not fully utilized by users, because the selection technique is cumbersome and the ability to process operations too restrictive.
Therefore, there exists a need for techniques that permit all track points to be available for selection. Moreover, any selected track point should be selectable via user-friendly interfaces. Additionally, track point selection should permit the processing and assignment of operations, which are generally desired by the user.